Can't Deny You
by decembergirl1942
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is starting college. Unlike most girls her age she is also raising her son, Leiken. Her big brothers best friend Jake tags along to help move furniture, leading to a crazy love neither one of them wants or even knows what to do with. Will Jake become the man Renesmee needs and will Renesmee even be able to let him in? Read and Review Please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first installment of 'Can't Deny You'! This is my first fic so please give as much advice about writing as possible! I'm using this to help me grow as a writer. Not the best but hopefully I will get better! Rated T for suggestive thoughts and language. **

Chapter One… Moving in!

Jake:

"Look man, I promise we only have to help for a little bit. Unload a few boxes, unpack a few pots and we're out."

Emmett pulls onto Sesame Rd. as he rambles on about his little sister for the billionth time. Edward mumbles again about his study time.

"Dude we haven't even started classes yet."

Emmett laughs as he pulls his baby blue Jeep Wrangler into a large two story house. The lawn is perfectly manicured and bright flowers line the front porch. It fits in well with all the other houses on the street. Like a perfect little community. The image fit well with how I pictured Emmett's' super rich family.

Lined in the driveway is a bright yellow bug convertible, and a canary yellow Porsche.

"Your sister drives a Porsche?"

I almost die as I walk up to it; I'm pretty sure I'm drooling. Emmett tells me the Bug is his sisters and the car of my dreams belongs to her best friend Alice. I was willing to do anything to get in that car.

"Do you think she'd let me drive it?"

"No."

We turn to face the soft voice; in the doorway stands the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Literal perfection. Dark auburn hair falls around her face in curls. I take in her features one at a time; soft, round lips, big blue/gray eyes, small button nose. Her smirk tugs at my gut; pulling me to her. Or rather straight into Emmett's large frame who is to focused on the small girl to notice anything else.

"Renesmee!"

My oversized best friend runs forward to pick up the small girl and twirl her around in the air. I know this is his little sister; which almost makes me feel bad for the dirty thoughts in my mind when I notice how short her shorts are.

Almost.

"Edward you know Renesmee. And that's Jake."

Emmett points to each of us before turning back to the small girl. Her smile and wave is sweet. Her green eyes meet mine and not to sound sappy; but I'm pretty sure the world has melted away.

Only to be brought back by Emmett's annoying voice.

"So where's Leiken?"

Great. She has a boyfriend. Not that that would stop me, usually. But this is Emmett's little sister; which means she's off limits. She's off limits. Off limits. I have a feeling that will be my new mantra this year.

Doesn't mean I can't look though. And I will be doing plenty of that.

"Leiken is with Mom and Dad for most of the day. They said they would have him here by tonight."

That's interesting. Doesn't sound like a boyfriend.

We follow Renesmee into the house. Edwards elbow makes contact with my spleen when he catches me staring. Oh well.

"Alice! The boys are here!"

We stand in the empty living room littered with boxes. From the stairs comes another small girl with a pixie cut. Her black hair contrasts sharply with her alabaster skin. Her chirpy voice echoes loudly through the house. She's hot but too young looking for my taste.

"Guys this is Alice my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

The pixie stops next to Renesmee and I notice they are about the same height. Alice an inch shorter. Renesmee introduces everyone before turning to Alice mock saluting her.

"Alright the house has been painted, and all of our boxes are moved in. We really only need you guys to help us with the furniture. Some unpacking would be nice."

Alice stands in front of us all like a little teacher. Her blue eyes dissect us all carefully. She begins delegating tasks out like a drill sergeant.

"Emmett and Jake will be moving all the furniture into the house. Edward will be moving the furniture around rooms with me and Renesmee can start unpacking."

Emmett is to busy beaming like an idiot at his little sister to notice my wandering eyes. I know from how much he complained about not getting to see her last year that he had a huge sister complex. Luckily his girlfriend of three years doesn't mind.

Rosalie Hale almost adores Renesmee more than Emmett. Unfortunately my arch-nemesis couldn't be here because she has to work. I'm not sure she has a real reason to hate me beside the fact that when we first met I hit on her repeatedly at a party. But that was before I found out she was my roommates girl.

I let my mind wander as we move the furniture into the house. I act like I don't know where anything goes so I can as Renesmee and have a reason to be near her.

By the time I get a chance to check my phone it's five o'clock. We had gotten here at ten this morning. There went a whole day to helping someone else move. But if I was completely honest I didn't care very much. Getting to watch Renesmee bend over boxes and reach up high to put things away in cupboards makes my sore muscles worth it.

Renesmee stands in the center of our small group. Her purple tank clings to her body with sweat.

"Alright guys, we did great! The guys got all the furniture moved in and looking great. We got almost everything unpacked. I'd say we nailed it!" Renesmee says in a voice as soft as velvet and pretty as bells.

Snap out of it Black! Since when do you notice how a girl talks. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

Alice giggles and bounces around like a two year old. Renesmee is standing close to me. Her arm occasionally brushing my own as she tries to avoid the pixies flailing arms. Her flush brings back all my dirty thoughts until I make eye contact with Emmett. And there went all the good stuff.

"Would you guys like some pizza? Our treat."

Renesmee giggles when we all begin complaining how much we are starving.

"Good I already ordered."

This girl is perfect. If I actually dated girls I would ask her out. Not an option. Off limits.

I ignored the small voice in my head that said Renesmee is different. I blame it on hormones. Don't go overthinking shit Black.

Renesmee:

"That Jake guy keeps checking you out."

Alice stands on the porch with me while the guys pile into Emmett's jeep. They decided they deserve beer after their long hard day.

"Yeah but from what I've heard he isn't my type. Physically maybe," I had to give him that. He really was hot and something primal in me wanted something to happen between us. The feeling alone was overwhelming.

"Emmett says he likes to party and drink a lot. Even does pot. He isn't someone I want in my life."

Alice looks at me seriously, her blue eyes searching my own. It was like she could see my future. Her smile is disturbing.

"I have this feeling when I see you two together. Like its fate or something."

"Right I forgot you're clairvoyant. Well I'm sure he won't want to date me when he finds out about Leiken. Most guys our age don't."

This time Alice looks sad. She rests her head on my shoulder holding me close to her. We had been through so much in the past two years together. She really had become my sister.

The pizza guy shows up quickly. He spends most of the five minutes here hitting on Ali who flirts shamelessly back. I was never really good at that. I always envied her comfort in her own skin.

My phone rings loudly from the kitchen and I have to run to make it before it cuts off. My mother, Esme Cullen, talks excitedly on the other end before I can even say hello.

"We are getting ready to pull onto the street. We are just having difficulty remembering the house nu- oh, never mind I see Alice on the porch."

My father's Cadillac pulls into the drive next to my bug. My excitement overflows and makes me jittery. Running down to the car and opening up the back passenger door, I squeal in excitement.

"My baby! Mommy missed you so much!"

My thirteen month old son Leiken giggles uncontrollably as I pull him out of his blue camo rear-facing car seat. His dark brown hair, big green eyes, and chunky round face melt my heart.

Alice is next to me hugging the both of us and cooing to Leiken about missing him as well. The mom in me finally relaxes after being away from him for two whole days. The longest I've ever been away from him. I pepper kisses all over his face and let his giggles give me a small heart attack.

"Mom! Dad!"

I catch Emmett running forward pulling both of our parents into his signature bear hug. The six pack of beer in his hand makes moms eyes bug out.

"I promise no one is driving and we worked really hard today."

My brother whines dramatically making most of us laugh. All except for my mother. At Emmett's pout she finally caves and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"But only one okay, Leiken doesn't need to be around a bunch of drunks."

I know this is her biggest worry with me attending college. Not that she doesn't trust me. She just always wants what is best for her grandson. And I know one screw up could hurt Leiken. I almost stayed home. Luckily Alice's Aunt lives close to campus and will babysit Leiken for nothing.

I can feel the pull in my stomach and know Jake is next to me. He and Edward share shocked expressions.

"Leiken these are Mommy's new friends. Edward and Jacob. Can you say hi?"

My son buries his face in my hair for a moment before poking his round face back out and mumbling a soft hello. He seems curious about Jake being so tall; even taller than his Uncle Emmett. I find it adorable how he cranes his neck to look at Jakes face.

"Hey there Leiken. That's a really cool name." Edward coos to Leiken like a pro.

I can't help but laugh at Jakes petrified look. As if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

"That tends to be the most common reaction when people find out he's mine."

Jakes brown eyes meet mine; some emotion pooling in their warm chocolate depths. I desperately want to know what he's thinking. Leiken breaks our staring match by whimpering loudly in my ear.

"Let's eat!" Emmett yells as he pulls a beer out of the pack.

The tension broke and everyone laughs following my dork of a brother into my new home. Leiken starts his ritual chant of 'food' as I get him settled into his highchair.

The night goes by quickly. Mom and Dad stay until Leiken is asleep. And Emmett moves on to his fourth beer. Much to Mom's dismay.

"I promise I'll keep him here and give him crap for it in the morning."

Dad smiles as he pulls me into a tight hug. I try to stop the tears until I see he is crying already. We share the cliché father giving his daughter up to college thing while mom cries louder than the both of us and snaps pictures.

When Dad finally pulls away his eyes are red and blotchy. Mom's turn takes much longer and there are no need for pictures. We will both relive the scarring moments of my start of college for months after this.

"I love you so much my little bird. We're both so proud of you," Mom whispers as she squeezes me even tighter.

My smile is so big I fear it will become permanent.

"I love you too Mommy."

Alice walks out to meet me on the porch as I wave to my dad's car.

"This is it. We finally made it," Alice looks proud of our accomplishment.

We should be. We fought hard to make it here. And we were going to enjoy every moment of it.

We got three whole seconds before Emmett began yelling at our television effectively waking Leiken up.

"I forgot how loud my brother is."

Alice follows me back into our new home. Our fresh start.

**Please review with your thoughts about the story! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next installment! This chapter is short and definitely not my best... promise I will do better next week! I have decided to do my updates on Monday and Fridays, but they probably wont be up until the evening. Please review so that I know what to do better and what you guys think! I love opinions :P **

Chapter Two…

Nessie:

It's been two weeks since Alice and I moved into our own place. The whole thing would be much more exciting were it not for Leiken having issues sleeping in his new room. Which means we're up every two to three hours every night.

Emmett and Jake have come over multiple times being only five minutes away. Mostly for some small repairs. Of course Alice stops at nothing to embarrass me in front of Jacob.

"I think he really likes you. And I know you like him."

Alice is too busy modeling outfits to see me roll my eyes at her.

"First of all I'm way too busy with Leiken and school for dating, second he's the love 'em and leave 'em type."

It's Alice's turn to roll her eyes at me. She looks gorgeous in a pair of white high waist shorts and a bright yellow tank tucked in. She moves on to shoes while I sort through the five outfit options she's given me. Most of them are too short, tight, or revealing.

"What time do you have class today?" I ask.

I know I've asked her a million times and we've worked our schedules around so well that I only have to leave Leiken with Alice's aunt for two days a week. But I'm still anxious.

My best friend of twelve years pulls me into a tight hug. She understands and is trying to make the best of what we have. But no matter how much she loves Leiken she'll never understand the heartache I suffer leaving him. Knowing his father wants nothing to do with him and hoping it stays that way makes my situation worse.

"It's going to be fine Ren. I promise. I'll be back two hours before you have class. That's plenty of time. And he's going to need to nap so I can do work then."

Her confidant blue eyes calm me a bit. Taking a deep breath I turn back to the outfits laying on my bed. I chose the dark purple spaghetti strap top with a pair of blue jean shorts. It's the least fashionable outfit laid out.

After getting dressed I spend a few hours with Leiken. Alice is in class and has text me at least twenty times. I take back my earlier thoughts of her not missing Leiken as much as me. She asks about him constantly; playing the part of his fill-in-father perfectly.

One of my many reasons for loving Alice.

By the time Ali gets home Leiken has been fed lunch and I have all my books ready for my math and government classes.

"Okay. You know everything, have all the numbers, and have been around Leiken since he was born. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Apparently my anxiety is funny; I leave thirty minutes before class starts. I'm two minutes late thanks to parking and my horrible sense of direction. Stumbling my way through the small class I keep my head down. I look like a bright red tomato.

Jake:

My pulse rockets when I notice the small girl slipping her way to the only empty seat next to mine. I can feel the tight pull in my stomach leading my eyes right to her. She looks like an angel as she makes her way shyly to her seat; eyes downcast.

She hasn't noticed me yet.

"Hey kid."

I can't help but laugh as she jumps at my voice. Her ponytail almost slaps me in the face as she whips around to look at me. Her smile is big and I know I'm grinning just as wide.

"Jake!"

I love the way my name sounds coming from her. Off limits.

Class goes by quickly. I watch Nessie through most of it. She pays attention diligently and takes lots of notes. She also checks her phone constantly. The few times I catch a glimpse of the screen I see pictures of Leiken being sent from Alice. All of him sleeping.

An hour and a half later we have two pages of homework and some light reading. I walk with Nessie until we reach some picnic tables. I decide it's nice out and being the polite gentleman I am ask her to sit with me.

I figure she's my best friends little sister, we should be able to be friends as well. All I have to do is ignore the perverted voices in my head.

We talk for a bit about Leiken and how nervous she is to be away from him.

"How did you make it through your senior year?"

"My mom was a really big help. Leaving him with her is a lot easier because I know she'll protect him like I would. I know Alice would too obviously. I just feel selfish for taking him away from the family and home he's known his whole life."

I try to think of something appropriate to say. Nothing comes so instead I go with my gut.

"You have family here too, and friends. It'll be and adjustment but you're tough."

I feel stupid and then remind myself I don't care what others think and I definitely shouldn't care what Nessie thinks.

Her teary smile takes my breath away. Her small arms wrap themselves around me tight and I take the opportunity to breathe in her scent. I love this feeling. It's in this moment that I know. I can't ever be just friends with Renesmee Cullen. My heart pounds like a drum when she's near and I think about her all the time.

I can see myself falling for her, loving her, and being with her forever. And that scares the shit out of me. I need help.

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	3. AN

Hey guys sorry about the weird update… wanted to let you know I am uploading a new story so my updates will be split between the two… every other MONDAY I will update Can't Deny You. Every other FRIDAY I will update What I am… Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next installment! Hope you guys like it... Had a crazy day today and my internet sucks! sorry for the late post... Not my best this genre isnt really my forte but I'm hoping with practice I'll get better! Thanks for reading and dont forget to review! Taking STRONG LANGUAGE taking the rating up because of the language and mentions of rape **

Chapter Three…

Nessie:

"Emmett wants a puppy, he keeps begging me to get one for Leiken for Christmas."

My mom laughs across the kitchen, she's baking away as normal for our annual Halloween party. Mrs. O'Connell our old lady neighbor from across the street who made Leikens adorable pumpkin costume last year has made him a crocheted ninja turtle costume.

Alice insisted we match and has been working on sexy ninja turtle costumes for the both of us. Her mask is pink and mine is purple along with Leikens red.

Mom and I spend the afternoon decorating cookies while Leiken naps and Alice has a stressful lunch with her parents. I receive many texts over the two hour even; most filled with expletives and death threats.

I don't expect Alice's harsh demeanor when she gets back though.

"They are the fucking worst!"

Normally Ali and I avoid cussing anywhere near my mother for fear of her wrath. Knowing that makes Alice's words, and harsh tone a bad sign. Mom and I share a look before rushing to the front door.

"He's staying at their house!"

I feel my eyes get big and then the shock takes over. I barely register moving but when I have Leiken back in my arms my pulse starts to calm and my chest hurts less. Leiken wakes up after a few moments and I realize I'm shaking. He doesn't seem to care though.

In a heart wrenching moment he pushes his round cheek into mine and just sits there with a small hand firmly pressed into the back of my neck. He's patient for a whole minute before wanting down to play and reluctantly I let him pull away.

That's when the memories start coming back. Alice takes Leikens place next to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

My phone is ringing and I ignore it a few times until Ali finally reaches into my back pocket to get it. I can hear Bella talking on the other end and Alice whispers back for a bit.

I let Leiken push his way into my lap with his favorite book; I'll Love You Forever. I read the whole book before taking the phone from Ali.

"Hey Renny. How are you?"

Bella a Psychology major has been great helping me through my issues.

"He's here Bella. How am I supposed to deal with that, because right now I would say I'm failing."

"You're doing just fine. Is Leiken with you right now?"

"Yeah. I need him close right now. I'm fighting the urge to run as far away as possible."

Alice distracts Leiken with some big light up cars while Bella and I keep talking. She's way too good at this. Edward is one lucky guy.

"How are the memories?" Bella speaks cautiously as if I am a ticking bomb. I realize suddenly, I am.

Jake:

Edward, Emmett, and I are dressed for the big Halloween frat party. Last year I got so drunk I don't remember coming home. I fix the straps of my 'sexy fireman' costume and try to ignore the heated conversation Emmett is having on his phone.

I know it is Nessie on the other line and from what I heard of the beginning of the conversation is stressful enough. Add in Emmett's enraged tone and constant flurry of cursing and it's definitely bad.

"That scumbag lays a fucking finger on you and I'll tear him apart."

Unfortunately I now know who they are talking about. Leikens dad; Renesmee's attacker, and Alice's foster brother.

Alice's family took the misunderstood kids side and believed all his lies about being drugged and not remembering the assault at all. He tried to accuse her of lying until the paternity test came back.

"Do you need me to come home Renny?"

I can hear the pain in Emmett's voice and the need for the guys' blood rises even higher. I've enjoyed getting to know Renesmee these last two months, and have been fighting the urge to ask her out.

At my stare Emmett shakes his head no and it makes him look like a legit police officer paired with his costume. Supposedly Rose is supposed to be dressed as an inmate.

I have to fight the urge to ask Emmett to hand me the phone over and over again.

Even after Emmett is off the phone I fight the urge to call her for an hour. Finally my phone buzzes and I have no choice but to check it, when 'Nessie' flashes on the screen my excitement rises.

It's only a text but it makes me feel a bit better.

_Hey, had a crazy day today wish you were here to cheer me up! :P_

My fingers fly over the keys trying to type as fast as possible.

_Sorry_ _to hear that. Wish I was there too. I need someone to tell me how great my costume looks on me… ; D_

Her reply takes a minute and when a picture of her and Leiken pops up my smile is too big for my face. I stare at the image of her holding her son for much longer than necessary. Nessie is wearing dark green leggings and a green sports bra with a brown turtle shell strapped to her back. Her purple mask is tied behind her head and her curls make her look much younger than eighteen.

Leiken looks adorable in a crocheted suit of green and yellow. The shell on his back is attached to the suit and his mask is sitting on the top of his head.

_Good! I'll trade ya… tell me how great we look and I'll tell ya back! _

_You both look amazing! _

I feel a little stupid posing in the mirror for a picture. Her reply back makes me laugh which catches the guys' attention.

_askdjofcnwk :P_

I don't get the chance to reply back before I'm dragged out by an eager Emmett.

The party is in full swing by the time we get there. A large two story house decorated like a haunted mansion is filled with half naked college kids reeking of booze. It takes me a total of two minutes to realize this isn't where I want to be.

I want to be running after Leiken and flirting with Nessie. I want to hold her hand and pull her in close. I don't want to be gyrating with strangers or getting so drunk I lose all meaning of time.

Instead I spend most of my time shadowing Edward. Emmett and Rose have already disappeared. Bella keeps sneaking away to text or make phone calls. I know she's talking to Nessie but I know she has a lot to work through. So Edward and I make a game out of how many times this douche gets turned down we take a shot.

By midnight I'm drunk and Emmett and Rose have finally showed up again.

Bella takes Edward home and I tag along with Emmett and Rose to ruin their mood. We end up getting stoned in the back yard and taking a cab home.

My phone rings shrilly and evilly over and over again. Blearily I read 7:50 on my alarm clock. Finally my phone quiets down for a minute and I start falling back to sleep until my phone starts ringing again.

I don't look at the screen before I answer it.

"What."


End file.
